blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - cxcxxxxx
1 of 14 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=735. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 15:26:24 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - cxcxxxxx Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of cxcxxxxx » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - cxcxxxxx Pages: 1 2 3 ... 14 1 offtopic / Re: Call of cthulu (d20, rpg) sign ups. « on: September 02, 2016, 10:00:25 PM » char sheets and times pm'd to my inbox by next weekend. Once I get an idea of our aptitudes ill doll out equipment. 2 offtopic / Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « on: September 01, 2016, 01:25:59 AM » I can leave anytime I want but I enjoy my time in this latvian fishing community. 3 offtopic / Re: Call of cthulu (d20, rpg) sign ups. « on: August 28, 2016, 09:20:37 PM » Ill be posting a finalized player list, and the time we will use once I get the non forum users response. Anyone who wants to still join has until next weekend. Ill be dropping a gdoc with gear and some more clarification within the next 3-4 days, and the majority of players so far have some level of RP and I encourage you to as well. Just keep it level 3 or below on this chart, I dont want any cringey pol shit 4 offtopic / Re: Call of cthulu (d20, rpg) sign ups. « on: August 27, 2016, 11:16:09 AM » 5 signed up so far. possibly 7 from discord irc and ts. Anyone who hasnt posted a time please do so, once we have a time we can get a start date. 5 offtopic / Re: Call of cthulu (d20, rpg) sign ups. « on: August 27, 2016, 11:14:28 AM » Quote from: CelloGuy on August 26, 2016, 03:55:58 PM Ill play. So 3pm in europe time is what in abo time? I couldnt play on a staurday as i have rehearsels with a string quartet.sunday would probably work. Too stupid to play. It literally says EASTERN standard time. 6 offtopic / Re: Call of cthulu (d20, rpg) sign ups. « on: August 25, 2016, 08:54:24 AM » I assume you are all familiar with World War 2. However there are some slight changes to this setting: The last 6 years have seen Europe and much of the world erupt into conflict. However, strategic failures on both sides meant that a quick conclusion to the war is now all but impossible. As the battle for Europe enters its 6th year, the newly minted German Empire finds itself in a precarious position. Shortages of manpower and materials are becoming quick apparent on the Soviet front, reports indicate that Axis allies in the far east are crumbling in the face of American advance, and despite 6 years of conflict, Commonwealth forces remain an ever present enemy. In the pursuit of an end to the war, the Reich has turned to the extraordinary, the fantastic, and the unimaginable. This is where you all come in. You are members of the newly formed "Division für spezialisierte Kriegsführung; Okkulte." Drawn from the ranks of veterans, scholars, prisoners, and the adventurous, given the blessing of Reichsfuhrer Himmler, and the support of the Ahnenerbe. Your goal is to pursue unorthodox and otherworldly means to bring conclusion to this conflict. Our story will start with a group of newly recruited officers of the DsKo as they board a military train bound for the black sea. Gear addendum: I will provide you all with a standard kit, as is military fashion. If you can think of any approriate personal items to bring, do so. However these should be small and not amount to a panzerfaust, or mg42. 7 offtopic / Call of cthulu (d20, rpg) sign ups. « on: August 25, 2016, 08:31:45 AM » The basics: Call of cthulu is a roleplaying game (think Dnd) in the vein of the cthulu mythos centered on the investigation and existence of the occult, and the cthulu mythos. Playing: We will be playing over Teamspeak/discord and IRC. Both are a must if you want to play. Ill provide static links to both for the retarded. IRC is needed for dice rolls, and easy logging of information, and discord/ts will be required for voice. RULEBOOK: https://mega.co.nz/#!gxcBGZ5C!RmqslRoNdeHt-bC-5UlDeQTGiG7my_1gDYEYEZqdzXU page 22-92 are the bare minimum, and any lore you wish to read would help immensely, both for me and you. Making a char: Id prefer if anyone willing to play makes themselves a Char and pms it to me as a text link with stats etc. If you're making a char dont worry about equipment, as that will be covered later. Make the basic stats and give yourself some flavor to avoid the issue of "cxc but on a hat and hunts cthulu" when playing. You dont need hours of backstory, but something to make interactions more than "pretend cxc talks to pretend scots" is preferable. If you cant make a char pm me and Ill set you up with a premade, but id like to avoid this. Make all chars in theme for the setting tia. Signing up: Below I will list times, post the BEST 3 TIMES for you. The winning time slot will be when we play. Dont sign up if 2 hours a week is something you are too stupid to set aside, as it will just ruin it for everyone else. If you cant allocate 1.2% of your week, dont sign up. I'm not expecting that many people new from the teamspeak group whos been playing for months, but be warned that flakes are bullied. Times in eastern standard time when I can ba available for 2 hours: Monday - closed Tuesday After 3pm Wednesday closed Thursday After 3pm Friday 1pm-6pm Saturday 10am est -5pm est Sunday 10am est -5pm est Setting to follow in a second post. PM me if you have any questions. 8 Global Affairs / Re: A glorious victory for BLOC 2.0 « on: August 17, 2016, 02:47:51 AM » bloc 2.0 was 2 and a half years ago bad thread bad newfag 9 offtopic / Re: If you could ban 3 people from Bloc.. « on: August 17, 2016, 01:19:55 AM » Quote from: SiameseDream on August 16, 2016, 11:15:23 PM 1: Brian for constant cheating and poor behavior 2: cxc because it would significantly increase his quality of life 3: I'd save this one for when Brian comes back with his new identity Dw my life is on a non euclidean slope. 10 Global Affairs / Re: The End of the Age of the Third Temple « on: August 12, 2016, 11:38:13 PM » Game of chess to decide the fate of the war when 11 Global Affairs / Re: The End of the Age of the Third Temple « on: August 12, 2016, 11:31:39 PM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb13ynu3Iac 12 Global Affairs / Re: HOW TO GET THE GIRL - THE JEWISH WAY « on: August 11, 2016, 09:09:33 PM » stop 13 Alliance Announcements / Re: The Federal Colonies are to become a Comintern state; - effective immediately. « on: August 11, 2016, 03:36:00 AM » long post deal with it tbh Now lets break down emily's "information" one line at a time for the sake of POLITICAL DISCOURSE IN A LATVIAN FLAKING SIMULATOR. Quote What actually happened was cxc was being a subversive and obstructionist elements within cominterm, I had enough of his incessant demands for huge unwarranted sums of free shit and purged him. The only demands I made were for items you got mad at me for not having when I was inactive due to being busy irl, and then when I became active and asked for them I was meant with some ranting shit about collective charity Im slightly worried you might actually believe. IIRC I spammed "two spies when" and other such things after you got mad I only had two and said you would buy me up to 4. How unwarranted to ask when promised funds would be delivered. Forgive me. This whole issue started with the joke idea of making a thread annexing TFC. Once It was made the amjority of your officers, and you yourself then signed off on it liking the idea. It became an act of subversion due to the ranting fear swede still feels towards my existence, who then claimed it was a plot to make comintern's leaders look weak and incompetent ( as if you somehow need help at that). After this outburst emily suddenly knew all along that degrading her leadership was why the TFC thread was made, (funny that she signed a thread she claimed to have known was designed to make her look bad, remind me again why I had to PLOT to make her look bad?). As a sidenote this thread and apparent plotting involved only became an issue when comintern was unable to actuallly do it, after having its leader rashly sign it, and with some elements in the comintern leadership being actually worried that tfc might destroy their appearence of invulnerability and make them look bad, which is where the whole argument that led to the swede and emily outburst of it being some latent cxc plot came from. As such a shitty mdp thing was signed in an attempt to save face when emily realized comintern couldnt actually fight and beat tfc. Moving on. Quote Then some random pubbie apparently raided him and did some minor damage after he had joined sb. Oh man a pubbie raided someone amirite. Some pubbie that you knew of, and claimed you would go deal with him before nation names were mentioned, though admittedly this could of been you being incoherent in your speaking. Quote cxc made some demands for reps which were at first reasonable, then it clicked in his head that he should try to exploit this incident in a fashion that would make the IJA proud, demanding the entire comintern bank as reps I presented my original reps, and your officers and members (atleast some this isnt a 100% thing) posted things that amounted to "eat shit" and then you yourself were being indecisive and incoherent, so I kept saying "reps when reps when" at which point you told me to "eat your ass" so I said I dont like your tone and that I think the bank would be suitable reps. The fact you either took that seriously or are now pretending to is a bit amusing. Quote and threatening to bomb numerous cominterm factories and force dozens of players to ragequit over what amounts to a minor borders skirmish. I indeed threatend that if I was not given reps then I would leave paladin as to not stir diplomatic issues and that I would then extract reps from the pubbie that hit me and bomb his factories until reps were given. The threat was never larger scale than a single nation, and the best part of that quote, is that when I made that threat you compared me to a small barking dog and said I cant do it. It seems like you need to make up your mind and strive for some continuity in your lies. You cant claim in discord cxc is powerless, then make claims of big bad cxc making evil mean threats to fit your deluded narrative here. TLDR; get a coherent and competent argument and not the typically rambling affair an emily post entails. However emily pretended to pay sufficeient reps with some decency so its mostly a resolved issue on my end. 14 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Warshielding « on: August 10, 2016, 04:38:30 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on August 10, 2016, 03:57:16 AM This is the same nation that, for some mysterious reason, set like 8 spies in my nation before the war... Maybe it's because no one likes you. Don't think that one really need scooby and the gang to figure it out 15 Global Affairs / Re: INTERPOL WARSHIELDING « on: August 10, 2016, 12:37:35 AM » woah! Pages: 1 2 3 ... 14 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2